Oblivious
by Leonora T
Summary: For a super sneaky, alert and cunning ninja...she sure was oblivious to his feelings. One sided ReevexYuffie


I wrote this several months ago. I wasn't going to post it and I just eventually forgot about it. Today I found the file again and thought to myself, "What the hey?! Why not post it?!" So here it is. No real plot, just a drabble I did when I was bored.NOTE I wrote this before I started taking classes to improve my english skills. I know, I'm the little german gal full of excuses :P

Oblivious

It had been several days since the Omega Crisis and instead of celebrating the defeat of Deep Ground, the entire gang was taking turns searching high and low for the enigmatic Valentine.

It was somewhat cute watching Yuffie run around Tifa's bar in a worried frenzy. Her arms thrown in the air as she talked madly to herself "Stupid Vampire! Always has to be a damn hero!" She continues despite the looks she gets from the other occupants of the bar ,repeatedly say that she would "Whoop the angst out of him when he gets back."

Today it was Cloud's team turn to search for Vincent. That small group consisted of Cloud, Tifa, Shelke and Barret. They had yet to return and it was already well pass midnight. "Maybe they found him." Cid said earlier that evening as he gnawed on the end of a cigarette and helped himself to Tifa's finest whine.

"Lets hope so." Red spoke for the first time all day. The large beast had been quiet lately, no doubt thinking about his mate Dinne back at Cosmos Canyon and his unborn pups. "He is a valued member of this team, it would be a great loss not only for us, but for the planet as well if he were to...well...you know. After all, he contributed so much-"

"GAWD! Shut up!" Yuffie screamed as she jumped off the bar stool and covered her ears. "Stop talking like that fireball! Its sounds like you're already writing a mental eulogy!"

"I'm sorry, Yuffie its just that we must be realistic-" Red tried to continued.

"Realistic!?" Yuffie rudely interrupted him. "Do you honestly think anything could take down Vincent! Ha! You really are stupid animal." She turned on her heels and looked expectedly at the two men who sat at the bar. "You guys know better, right?" Hopeful stormy gray eyes beckoned to the two men.

"Er, well..." Cid rubbed the back of his head in hesitation. "Gee brat, I don't know." He took another sip of whine before he continued. "I mean no one is invincible."

The disappointment in the blond haired man's answer didn't need to be vocalized, instead she showed it in her gaze. All her hopes then turned on Reeve, her companion, her boss, one of her best friends.

The man let out a sigh, reluctant to say what he truly thought but she needed to know the reality of the situation. "Yuffie..." He said her name tenderly, so tenderly he earned a raised eyebrow from Cid and a cocked look from Red. "No doubt Vincent is...unique, but he's not invincible. Rather you want to realize it or not, there is a chance we will never see Vincent again and you simple have to deal with that, Princess." The occupants of the bar awaited a heated response from Yuffie, but none came. Instead the tiny ninja gave her friends one last heated glare before running upstairs.

"Well, I think she took it well." Cid joked as he finished up his whine. Everyone who knew Yuffie knew this little fact, the worse Yuffie was a silent Yuffie. It was hard to make her that angry, but somehow Reeve managed to do so. Part of him wanted to scurry up the stairs after her and apologize but he couldn't. After all he had said nothing wrong, he had told her the truth. Yuffie didn't always like the truth.

No one had spoken to her since that evening. Now it was past midnight and the sky was alight with bright stars. Much brighter than those of Midgar, Reeve noted as he sat by the window with some files. He had agreed to help everyone search for Vincent with a secret agenda of having a vacation from his stressful work, however even on this unorthodox vacation the thirty five year old man found it hard to stray from his paper work.

A knock came on the door. Reeve growled in annoyance as he mentally marked his place on the files. "What is it Cid?" He swore to himself if the man walked in and asked him to lend him a cigarette one more time he'd go ballistic. "And if you want a cigarette, I'd suggest you just walk away."

"I thought you said you quit?" Came the familiar female voice as the door opened to reveal Yuffie stand in the door frame with a still Cait Sith dangling by her side.

"Oh-" Reeve was not suspecting Yuffie, after all he had told the her that he had quit the bad habit months ago after she had told him he would end up like Cid, hacking constantly. "I'm in the process." He placed his paper work in his desk draw, it could wait for now. "What do you need?" Reeve was secretly bubbling with joy that Yuffie was no longer mad with him and it took all his might to seem cool and collected.

"I NEED you to keep your toys locked in your room." Yuffie threw the robot cat at the man who expertly caught it as she flopped down on Reeve's meticulously neatly made bed. I'll have to straighten out the sheets later. He thought in slight annoyance. "That freakin thing just walked into my room and started badmouthing me!" Yuffie made a gesture to the offending thing. "So I hit him with my shriuken."

It was then Reeve noticed the large dent in Cait Sith's head. "Yuffie, I'd appreciate it if you didn't continue to attack my robots."

Yuffie shrugged, obviously not caring. "Well your toys like to annoy me."

"They aren't toys, Yuffie, for the millionth time they are highly advanced robotic-"

"So do you really think Vincent is dead?" Yuffie asked solemnly as she stared out the window, sadness and worry in her gray eyes. "I won't get mad, I just want to know what you think."

Sitting the latest version of Cait Sith aside, Reeve turned his chair to face the young woman who sat on his bed staring out at the nights sky. "I..." He wanted to choose his words well. "I think Valentine is alive." He finally said. This made the young woman tare her gaze away from the sky.

"Really?"

"Really. But I'm not naive enough to say I know for sure he is. If Vincent is alive, we'll know when he sees fit to show himself. He's good at hiding and you know that."

"Yeah..." Yuffie said sourly. "He usually hides from me..."

"Really? From you!?!" Reeve faked sarcasm. "Why ever would he do that." He earned a smile from the ninja and a pillow to the face.

"You're right. I mean it's not like in the stars that Vincent can survive everything. Its just I don't know what I will do if anything were to ever happen to him." She placed a single finger up to her lip. "He's like my other side. Ya know, I'm all happy and he's all angsty. I'm the sun, he's the night. He's like Dracula and I'm like Buffy. We fit each other perfectly." Yuffie looked down at her shoes, a small blush crept on her face. "I sound like Tifa don't I?" She asked half embarrassed.

Reeve felt disheartened by her words. Reeve Tuesti was a master at physics, mathematics and robotics but even someone of his intelligence couldn't understand this woman. How was it that she continued to pine after Vincent when it was more than obvious he'd never have feelings for anyone other than his lost love, and what was even more obvious that she failed to notice was the man sitting right before her had been romantically pursuing her for more than a year.

In frustration, Reeve ran his hand through his hair. "You-"

"HEY! GET YOUR ARSES OUTTA BED!" The-oh-so elegant voice of Cid boomed through the quiet house. "They're back! They got Vincent with em!"

No longer interested in what Reeve had to say, Yuffie's eyes shone with happiness as she practically summer salted off the bed and ran out the room.

Reeve simply sat there, at his desk. With a long sigh, he pulled out his paper work and began reading again, trying to drown out the joyful greetings that came from below.

thanks for reading! please review

S.S.


End file.
